1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making a color copy of a document using a digital color multi function peripheral, the document may include a fluorescent color. Such fluorescent color is a color put with a fluorescent ink pen on the document.
An image processing apparatus detects a color marker area marked with a color marker, and detects as a character a grayscale image in the color marker area.
A usual color in a document is detected from only reflection light of light irradiated to the document, but a color in a part where a fluorescent color marked in a document is detected from light obtained by adding fluorescence to reflection light. Therefore, when a scanner or the like optically scans an image of a document that includes a character marked with a fluorescent ink pen (i.e. a document in which a monochrome character is overlaid with a fluorescent color of such fluorescent ink pen), such character marked with a fluorescent ink pen gets low visibility in a document image obtained by the image scanning.
In particular, if the document is a printed matter printed using a toner save mode and includes a character of low density marked with a fluorescent ink pen, then low visibility of such character is remarkable in the optically scanned document image.